


Wait for me

by zation



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cas is Jack's dad, Coming In Pants, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Falling In Love, First Time, Kinda Porn with Plot, M/M, Older Cas, Open Ending, Yes you read that right, but I guess more plot than porn, but then not so much lol, but y'all know what's happening after lol, general silliness, high schooler dean, implied top Cas/bottom Dean, innocent kissing, jack and dean are friends, responsible Cas, slightly oblivious cas at first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23925115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zation/pseuds/zation
Summary: It starts innocently enough, with just a kiss on the cheek.Or,The one where Cas always knew he was a dad but never that he was a Daddy. Enter Dean.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, past Cas/unnamed ex wife
Comments: 59
Kudos: 454





	Wait for me

**Author's Note:**

> This is silly lol  
>  _They’re_ silly… Let’s be silly together! 😆

The first time it happened Castiel thought it was just a joke and he later played it off as such.

Entering his 14th year, Castiel’s son Jack had made a new friend in a scrawny kid named Dean Winchester. Dean, though responsible in his own way, had a penchant for playing tricks and teasing people he liked. Castiel had observed it in the way the boy acted both with his younger brother Sam and with Jack. Dean was a smart mouth but he wasn’t really rude and Castiel kind of liked how he made Jack a little more daring. It was a combination of all this that later made Castiel think Dean was just playing with him. Maybe he even did what he did because of a bet.

On that eve, Dean and Jack were going to the movies. Dean had arrived at their house not long after school had let out and the boys had been in Jack’s room playing — or, “not playing, dad, we’re not _six_ ” — and they tumbled down the stairs when it was time for them to leave, loud and excited to be going without adult supervision to see a PG-13 movie.

Castiel didn’t mind the rowdiness, his house had been too quiet since his wife left him and it was even worse on the weeks Jack spent with his mother. A part of him hoped the walls would soak up some of this happy excitement and play it back to him later when he was alone.

“Money, dad?” Jack called with a giant grin from the hallway.

“Kitchen counter,” Castiel answered calmly and smiled to himself as he sat down in his favorite armchair in the living room, content to finally read his newspaper after having cleaned up after dinner.

He listened only half-heartedly to the boys bantering about what snacks the other would get. Why it was an insult to want butterscotch he would never know.

“Okay, we’re going!”

“Jack,” Castiel said, just as calmly, and Jack poked his head inside the living room, Dean hovering in the background. “Don’t you think you’ve forgotten something?”

“Ugh, _dad_ ,” Jack groused, clearly hinting at Dean’s presence. Castiel didn’t care, he just looked down at his paper again.

“Come over here and kiss your daddy goodbye,” he demanded in a tone that broke no arguments and Jack stomped loudly into the room, making it very clear that this was _embarrassing_ and that _he wasn’t a baby_ and that _he stopped calling Castiel that years ago_ , as if Castiel didn’t know all that and mourned some of the loss.

He of course ignored his son’s antics and kept his eyes on the newspaper, sticking out his cheek slightly so that Jack could give him the quickest peck in the history of quick pecks. It was a barely there touch but Castiel felt better anyway. He knew he had only a few more precious years, if even that, and then Jack would _definitely_ be too old for this and though Castiel loved seeing his son grow up he also missed his baby boy.

Content with what he had gotten, Castiel just turned a page in his newspaper, rustling it to smooth out the creases. A second later he startled when he felt soft, plump, wet lips against his cheek. He sat stock still for a heartbeat and then, when Dean Winchester pulled back, he turned and looked up at the boy with surprise.

Dean bit his lower lip and peeked shyly at Castiel for a moment longer and then he turned on his heels, following Jack who had already left. Castiel touched his cheek, finding it burning to the touch, and he had to wonder what that had been about. A joke, surely, he thought firmly, because Dean was a little jokester. But still, the moment stayed with him for the evening, in the back of his mind.

*****

The second time it happened was months later and Castiel had all but forgotten about the innocent little kiss. He was standing in his kitchen, preparing dinner when Jack and Dean came running down the stairs.

“Going to Benny’s!” Jack nearly screamed in excitement and Castiel barely refrained from having a heart attack at the suddenly loud noise.

“Be back by eight,” he answered calmly before continuing chopping vegetables.

He heard Jack grumbling and the boys talking about something out in the hall but he didn’t pay it too much attention. His mind wandered to his ex-wife and the dinner her parents were having this weekend. It was his weekend with Jack but he suspected the boy would want to go and he shouldn’t hold him back, he should talk to his son at dinner.

“Are you _sure_ eight?” Jack said as he walked into the kitchen, Dean hot on his heels. “Benny’s got FIFA 19.”

“How nice for him,” Castiel replied with an air of indifference he didn’t even have to fake. He assumed FIFA was something Jack wanted to play with but that was about all he took away from that comment. “The stew is ready at eight.”

Jack rolled his eyes. “Fine.”

“Jack,” Castiel said reproachfully just as his son started to turn away and when Jack gave him a confused look he only tapped his cheek and bent his head down a little. “You know what daddy wants.”

“Jesus, dad,” Jack muttered and yes, Castiel knew that he was stretching it now. Jack had after all turned 15 quite recently and 15-year-olds didn’t go around kissing their dad’s cheeks. He even heard Dean snicker in the background.

But Jack knew, because he was a good kid, that this kiss was more for his lonely father’s sake than his. So even though he obviously thought it was embarrassing he went over to peck Castiel on the cheek before retreating quickly.

Castiel heard Dean say “dude” to which Jack responded with “I know, shut up” and he thought to himself that this was perhaps the last time. If Jack was sad over something or hurt in any way, Castiel would be permitted to kiss his son’s head or maybe even cheeks but those days of snuggling on the couch were long gone and with this moment his status as _Jackie boy’s daddy_ was over as well.

Somehow, even though he had thought he would end up bawling over the loss, he felt a smile on his face, happy that his son had made it to this stage in his life. Jack was growing up, no doubt about it, and that made Castiel feel calm and proud.

A moment later, just as he was putting the vegetables to the side, the kitchen door opened again and Dean poked his head in.

“Hiya,” he grinned in that way of his, youthful and always with a hint of mischief that Castiel found increasingly charming. “Forgot my phone.”

He was quick as a weasel, up and into Jack’s room and back again in a flash. Castiel didn’t even turn around to pay him attention, used to Dean coming and going by now, as the boys’ friendship grew stronger. With that in mind it wasn’t surprising that he was wholly unprepared for Dean to step up to him and give him a kiss on his cheek, the same one as Jack.

Memories of that first time sprang to mind and he turned his head, eyes no doubt round in his surprise.

“Bye, Daddy,” Dean mumbled and Castiel felt floored by the audacity.

And stunned by Dean’s wide grin.

*****

Another six months later and that second kiss was still on Castiel’s mind. Well, the first kiss too if he was completely honest.

He saw Dean a lot in the interim because Dean was definitely Jack’s best friend by now, but somehow everything seemed so incredibly normal. And at times Castiel thought that it should be because why wouldn’t it be? Dean hadn’t meant anything by it, Castiel was sure. Most likely it was just a prank between the two boys.

To be _perfectly_ honest, Castiel could see it, the way they could have planned it out. Castiel, prone to clinging to the past and missing his little boy forced Jack to act out the one thing that let Castiel live in that limbo a little longer. And Jack, loving his father and wanting to please him but also in need to show the same that he had grown up now.

So, how to make Castiel stop asking for cheek kisses from his baby boy without said boy hurting his father?

The solution seemed simple to Castiel now that he thought about it and to be frank, Jack _had_ asked Castiel to stop it, to stop being embarrassing. So, yes, that the two boys had concocted something like this to make Castiel see how ridiculous he was being seemed plausible and Castiel took it to heart. He had thought to stop asking Jack for the kisses anyway. The boy’s mother still got away with it but he supposed that was different, boys and their moms were a holy thing, after all. Not that Jack didn’t huff and puff the same with her as he had done with Castiel but on some level it was more okay for her to ignore it. Castiel didn’t really understand the difference but he could see it and accept it, and for that matter he _could_ take a hint.

So he had stopped asking for daddy’s sweet little kisses, whether they were alone or with other people, and Dean hadn’t done anything like that again either. Non-existent problem solved.

*****

Wild winds whipped against the windows, rain practically assaulting the glass. Castiel was _really_ glad he was staying in tonight.

“Okay, we’re off.”

Castiel whipped his head up, frowning at his son and Dean Winchester as the boys walked past the living room on their way to the front door.

“Hold on.”

He muted the TV, going out into the hall. Jack was shucking on his jacket, bundled up in what looked like three layers of sweaters and Dean was swinging on that big leather jacket his father had given him for his 16th birthday. It was at least three sizes too big but Castiel suspected John Winchester expected Dean to wear it for so long he would grow into it, which, considering what it must have cost, seemed like a prudent decision.

“Don’t worry, I have my phone and I’ll be home by eleven anyway.”

Castiel crossed his arms, still frowning. “ _Where_ are you going? And in this weather? Maybe I should drive you?”

“Sheesh dad,” Jack was smiling though so Castiel supposed his mother-henning was okay for now. “We’ll be fine, use an umbrella and all that.”

Castiel lamented the fact that they boys would rather get wet than be seen in his beat-up old Lincoln Continental.

“We’re just going two blocks over to Lisa,” Dean informed him as if he knew what Castiel was thinking. “And Jo,” the boy added with a sly sideways glance at Jack, who balked at seemingly nothing and pushed at Dean’s shoulder.

Well, there was a story if Castiel ever spotted one. But for later, he supposed. Jack was usually very good in confiding with Castiel and he _had_ been asking about dating lately. _“What do you do on a date, dad?”_ Yes, Castiel remembered that question and how misty-eyed he had gotten.

For now, he just raised an eyebrow at Dean and watched how the boy’s face went from lightly teasing to almost slack-jawed for some unfathomable reason.

“And you’re going like that?”

“Are you saying Dean’s clothes are too fugly?” Jack grinned, dancing out of the way when Dean aimed to punch him back, his ears almost red.

“I’m concerned about the weather,” Castiel stated calmly. “You should throw on a sweater.”

“I didn’t bring any,” Dean mumbled, shrugging as if it was inconsequential anyway.

Castiel pressed his lips together momentarily. “That won’t do, come here please,” he beckoned with one hand, turning to go upstairs. “You can borrow one of Jack’s sweaters.”

He could hear Jack snorting from downstairs but more than that he felt very aware of Dean walking right behind him. A crack of thunder sounded just as they came upstairs and Castiel felt validated in his concern, no matter how much his son laughed at him.

“No offence, but I don’t think Jack’s clothes’ll fit me. I’m a bit bigger.”

Castiel looked over his shoulder, eyebrow raised again. “A tad, perhaps,” he conceded and watched with strange fascination how Dean squirmed. Was he conscious of that fact? There was absolutely nothing wrong with Dean’s body that Castiel knew of, size wise or other, but if the boy was embarrassed about something then Castiel shouldn’t press the issue. “You can have one of mine for now.”

Dean spluttered something but Castiel didn’t catch it, instead he just led the boy into his own room and fetched one of his sweaters. A well-used and beloved one, thrown casually over the armchair in the corner. That chair would bring harmony to the room, his ex-wife had told him, would bridge the borders and frame the bed. It was also an excellent coat rack, Castiel had come to see in the years that followed.

“Here, use this for tonight and don’t worry if you get it dirty.”

He held up the sweater, a thick cotton one in a dark blue hue. Dean looked at the offered piece of clothing for a moment and then pulled off his jacket to accept Castiel’s offer. But instead of pulling it on immediately he bunched it up and held it against his face.

 _“Sniffing it,”_ Castiel realized with a sudden flush. “Yes, I apologize it’s not washed. Do you want another one?”

Dean shook his head slowly, a smile on his lips as he put on the sweater. “No, this is perfect,” he mumbled, still smiling as he shrugged on his jacket over the clearly too big sweater. And before Castiel could figure out what was different in this interaction, compared to all their others, Dean walked right up to him.

This kiss wasn’t chaste or a peck in that sense. Dean put his hands on Castiel’s chest, and craned his neck so that he could drag his lips against Castiel’s stubble, letting him feel the softness of them. Let him feel perfectly how plump they were, what kind of give there was to them. He lingered, lips pressed against Castiel’s cheek and clearly pulling in the scent of Castiel’s cologne as he breathed softly.

Castiel stood completely still, mind a jumble and body leaden, completely unable to understand what was going on. He hadn’t demanded a kiss from Jack tonight, had he? There was no need for Dean to continue this prank.

Unless… unless the prank was Castiel himself? Maybe it was about seeing how far he could be pushed before he did or said something stupid that made Dean laugh at him?

“Thank you, Daddy,” Dean mumbled then and a jolt went through Castiel.

What a prank indeed. 

*****

The school year was almost coming to an end, spring was in the air, and Castiel had been completely unsuccessful in forgetting or suppressing the latest kiss Dean had given him. He had even subtly asked Jack about it but his son clearly didn’t know anything about any prank and he wasn’t the best of actors so Castiel knew he wasn’t lying.

Dean hadn’t been over so much in the last few months, Jack spending more time in the Winchester household instead and Castiel had to wonder if his reaction — or lack thereof — was the cause of that. Because the fact was that he had reacted basically the same all three times Dean had kissed him but the atmosphere around the last one had been different and he had known it then as much as he did now, just didn’t know what to make of it or how to approach the boy.

And, most shamefully, how to interpret that jolt that had lit every nerve ending in his body on fire.

How many times had he been called “daddy” before? By Jack, by his ex-wife in lieu of his name when Jack was a toddler, by other kids who either mistook him for their own father or who simply were too young to understand that the moniker wasn’t used for every adult man. Strange that this was the only time that that word provoked such a reaction in him.

Today was a Friday, end of the week finally and Castiel had made a tuna casserole for dinner since Jack hated that and Castiel usually tried to eat his son’s blacklisted food when he was alone. He was just about to sit down at the dinner table when the doorbell rang and honestly, Castiel wasn’t overly surprised when he opened the front door only to find Dean Winchester on the other side.

“Dean,” he said, taking a step back in a silent invitation. Dean remained on the porch, head bowed. “What are you doing here? You know Jack is with his mother.”

Dean shrugged. “I know.”

Sometimes the whole boy was one big juxtaposition.

“I was just about to sit down for dinner,” Castiel said when Dean offered nothing else. “Would you like to join me?”

It wasn’t the first time Dean had had dinner in the house and though it was the first time without Jack there that was hardly the strangest thing about this. Castiel didn’t even know what he was doing inviting the boy in. Well, “boy” was perhaps a stretch. At 16 years, Dean stood as tall as Castiel and in a few more years he would probably pack on more bulk, more _body_ for the lack of a better word. Yes, Castiel suspected that when Dean was done growing he would be impressive in size, just like his own father.

Still, his features were delicate and young and for the first time since Castiel got to know Dean over two years ago, he saw the boy truly blush. Red from exertion, that he had seen and yes, he had noticed that the redness brought out Dean’s freckles and highlighted his twinkling eyes. Yes, yes, he had seen all of that before and not really reflected on it other than on an aesthetic level.

But now, as they sat across from each other at Castiel’s dining room table, Dean was _blushing_ and the sight was something else.

“So, how’s school?”

Castiel cringed inwardly as soon as the words had left his mouth and he didn’t even know why. It just somehow felt like a forbidden topic, as if bringing up school or even Jack would burst some kind of bubble and though Castiel didn’t know why that would be bad it felt like that anyway.

Dean took the question at face value, though, and proceeded to tell Castiel a whole lot more than he would have gotten in response from his own son. Dean seemed to like to talk to Castiel, this wasn’t news, but it somehow felt _more_ in this moment and Castiel found himself enjoying it. And then Dean turned the tables and asked about _Castiel’s_ work and Castiel for the first time in a long time felt the weight of his divorce, of the loneliness, and the silent evenings.

“That was the best tuna casserole I’ve ever had, Mr. Novak,” Dean said just as he was leaving and Castiel couldn’t help how that brought a smile to his lips.

“I think it would be okay for you to call me something more familiar by now, Dean.”

Dean looked like he was about to float away on a cloud and Castiel felt that jolt through his body again. Hot and searing, _too_ sharp.

“Okay, Cas.”

Too goddamn sharp.

*****

Castiel was in no way surprised when Dean came knocking on his door again as soon as Jack had left for his mother’s place a few weeks later. Considering how last time had gone and ended, Castiel had rather expected the boy to return and Castiel had had a very firm rebuke on the tip of his tongue.

But then, seeing Dean’s happy expression had been a smack to the face and Castiel had invited him in anyway.

“Jack is with his mother,” he stated unnecessarily as he walked ahead of Dean into the dining room.

Today he was making bacon and broccoli pie but though the food was finished he had yet to put it out, in a way anticipating this meeting.

“I know,” Dean sounded much cheerier this time and Castiel wanted to know what went on in the boy’s head.

“Dean,” he sighed and turned around, only to find Dean looking expectantly at him. “Not that I don’t enjoy your company but…”

The boy blinked at him, innocent in a way, and Castiel wondered if he had misinterpreted everything. Maybe the kissing had been teasing on Dean’s part and last time, the dinner and the laughs they had shared, had just been Dean being lonely. Castiel didn’t know about Dean’s life at home other than superficial things, maybe the boy was looking for a father figure in Castiel?

“But?” Dean prompted after a moment and Castiel found himself hesitating.

Either he called the boy out on whatever was going on and got answers or he ruined a good thing, and not just for himself and Dean, but for his son as well. Because who would want to play with a child whose parents accuse you of harboring feelings for them? Either way, Castiel sounded like a pervert for even considering Dean’s mind going there.

“Never mind,” he said, shaking his head. Clearly he was overthinking this. “Please sit down, I’ll bring the food.”

As the dinner progressed, however, it became startlingly clear to him that no, he had _not_ been overthinking things. Dean was openly flirting with him now and when their feet knocked together, Dean was definitely not the one to pull away first.

“Will there be dessert too?”

Castiel paused to collect himself when Dean stood up just as Castiel bent over him as he was cleaning off the table. The position effectively put the boy in Castiel’s embrace and he let go of the plates, leaving them on the table as he turned to Dean, expression serious.

“Dean,” he said, tone stern, but somehow that only seemed to make Dean more… encouraged? Castiel wasn’t sure but the boy’s eyes twinkled with _something_. “What are you doing?”

That made confusion flitter over Dean’s beautiful face. “What do you mean? Having dinner?”

“With your friend’s father?”

Castiel had been right and they should have had this conversation before he even invited the boy to sit down but he had been so _unsure_. Not so unsure now, not with the way Dean’s eyes caught on Castiel’s lips and with how his pupils blew out, body positioned so deliberately and heat radiating off him. Yes, it had been a while since Castiel had sex but he certainly recognized every sign.

“Well… um, I mean, I kinda thought _we_ could…”

“Could what, Dean?” he leaned in now, if the boy didn’t want to be honest with him so that they could have a discussion, then maybe he could use his actions to make the boy see how wrong this would be. “Could have a date?”

Dean’s fine lips trembled but for some reason Castiel suspected that it wasn’t from fear or sadness. “Cas…”

“I admit that I didn’t catch on at first, Dean. You played a very subtle game with me but don’t think I haven’t noticed. Don’t think I haven’t _seen_.”

That, unexpectedly, made Dean moan. It was a low sound, right at the back of his throat, and he bit his lower lip in what looked like a vain attempt at stopping it from escaping. Castiel was startled by how much he liked to hear it and he almost didn’t notice Dean shifting his feet, widening his stance and leaning back against the table. Almost.

“Cas, I…” his voice cracked and he seemed unable to finish the sentence, perhaps because his mind was sluggish or perhaps he felt too bashful, it was difficult to tell which. “I want…”

“What do you want, Dean?” Castiel murmured, leaning in to get his mouth against Dean’s ear and feeling the boy’s body shudder as he lowered his voice. “Do you want me to _see_ you? To _watch_ you?”

Dean gasped, almost innocently enough for Castiel to stop this, but the boy’s hands came up to tangle in Castiel’s shirt, keeping him close.

“Want you to touch too,” he pressed out, voice strangled.

“Touch how?” Castiel rumbled, stepping in to slot his thigh between Dean’s open legs. The boy was hard as iron already and the feeling of it sent a heady rush through Castiel’s whole boy. “Is this for me? Is it for Daddy?” he asked, voice gruffer than he had intended, especially when using _that_ word. It had only been meant as a tease but Dean’s eyes lit up something fierce. “Is this what you want? Do you want Daddy to take off your clothes, spread you on the table, get to my knees and suck your little prick into my mouth?” 

Dean moaned again, louder and more unabashed, and he started grinding against Castiel’s thigh, his movements so inexperienced it tore at Castiel’s heart and soul.

“Or maybe you’d rather plant your feet on the table, spread your legs for Daddy as I eat you out? Moaning prettily for me as I opened you up with my tongue, preparing you for Daddy’s thick cock, is that what you want?” Dean was grinding fast and hard now, panting in Castiel’s ear as he tore at Castiel’s shirt. Castiel was leaning down against the table, one hand on either side of Dean’s hips as he let the boy rut against him.

“I’ve been with a man before, you should know,” he growled. Dean’s breathing hitched and his movements became jerky and even more uncoordinated. “And I know _exactly_ what to do to make you sing for me, is _that_ what you want, Dean?”

“Cas, Cas…” Dean chanted, voice nothing but a fragile little wisp as he bucked frantically against the older man. “I _always_ want—Daddy…”

Castiel pulled out, grabbing Dean’s chin in one hand as he forced the boy to meet his eyes. “I’m an adult, Dean. Always means forever with me.”

Dean came as soon as their lips met, shouting into the kiss as he released forcefully in his jeans, crotch pressed so tightly against Castiel that he felt the wetness against his own skin. Castiel swallowed that shout and the whimpered moans that followed, tongue going deep to easily dominate the boy and the kiss, and Dean melted against him, silent tears spilling from the corners of his eyes.

Dean made to follow when Castiel pulled away but he stopped the boy with a strong hand on his shoulder.

“Is that really what you are after, Dean?”

“Forever?” Dean slurred after a moment, obviously struggling to keep up with the conversation in the face of his afterglow.

Castiel smiled overly fondly, his own dick hot and hard and ignored for now. “You’re only a child Dean, you should think about what this means.”

“Think about what?” Dean’s brow pulled together but he was still too caught up in his recent orgasm for Castiel to be intimidated by the glare. If anything, he only felt _more_ fondness wash over him. “I’ve liked you since before I can remember. I realized I was into guys because of you.”

That was certainly new and somewhat startling information. But still, Castiel couldn’t let that sway him.

“Dean, sweet boy,” he sighed and finger-combed Dean’s hair as he looked at the debauched boy with a sense of determined dread. He was going to do the right thing now but he had already gone too far and that was on him. Maybe he was a bit more invested than he had anticipated. “Go home and think this through, come your 18th birthday you’ll be glad I stopped this now and you’ll realize that calling me Daddy isn’t all that thrilling.”

That certainly didn’t seem like something Dean had anticipated or wanted to hear and Castiel understood that. The boy didn’t argue, though, and he went home shortly after and Castiel went to bed that night, lonely and with too many memories filling his spank bank for him to be comfortable with. Or able to hold back.

*****

Over a year and a half later Castiel was home alone when the doorbell rang. He frowned at the hall, thinking that maybe it was girl scouts because he had seen some the other day when he had returned from work. And God knew Castiel didn’t need more sweets around the house.

With a sigh he heaved himself to his feet, though, thinking that even if he didn’t want some maybe Jack would, it wasn’t like his mother would let him have any on the weekdays anyway. As if he didn’t do whatever he wanted as soon as he was out of their sights…

On the other side of the door wasn’t girl scouts, though, but a widely grinning Dean Winchester. Tall, broad-shouldered, square-jawed Dean Winchester, grin so wide it almost split his head in half as he looked down at Castiel.

“I’m 18 now,” he said, his voice definitely deeper and when he leaned in, mouth a hair’s breadth from Castiel’s, a pleasant shiver went through Castiel’s body at the scent of the boy-turned-man. “ _Daddy_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: this fic was born from scrapped ideas from when I was writing [Closer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20877602/chapters/49624838), ideas that I liked but that didn’t fit with the tone that fic was taking. So instead this happened lol
> 
> Next week I’ll be starting a longer project, hope to see you then! 💖💖💖


End file.
